


there's nothing in this world i wouldn’t do

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Prompt 7: "I've got you- support”Five and Vanya get lost in the woods. In a roundabout sort of way. And with considerably more violence involved.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947877
Comments: 71
Kudos: 277
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Day 7: Support

"I’ve got you, Vanya, it’s okay." 

Vanya blinked the blood out of her eyes, the world wavering in and out, a sea of muddied colors and loud confusion, "F- Five? Is that you?" 

"Don’t speak, Vanya, you have a concussion." 

There was a grunt, her arm thrown over Five's shoulder as her feet dragged in the mud, "What... what happened?" 

Five shook his head, huffing as they slogged through the thick snow bank, further into the woods, "Bomb. Knocked you back into a tree. Separated us from the others. They were okay, though, I think. They were farther away from the blast." Another huff and Vanya tried to focus, a thought pounding in her head, but she couldn’t make out the words. 

Five pulled her along, gasping, blinking sweat out of his eyes, "I think we've got a few of the mercenaries on our tail. How are you holding up? You okay?" 

Vanya frowned. Powers. Her powers. The powers that she had. She tugged on the thin trail, the sound of blood rushing in her ears, the heartbeat pounding in her brain, the forest whispering around her all too loud and too present, filling her to the brim. She choked, " _No!_ No, it’s- it’s too much, it- it _hurts_ , Five." 

She couldn’t help the way her voice cracked. 

Five nodded, slumping, "I figured as much. I can... I can do it though, don't worry. We'll be fine, Vanya. We'll be alright." 

She was too distracted and too hurt to notice that he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than her. Vanya looked up at him, wavering, "Are you sure?" 

There was something not quite right as he hummed an affirmative, "Yeah. I was an assassin, remember? The very best."

Vanya nodded, nausea rising at the movement. 

Five was always right about these things, she’d found. 

Five slowed, "Here, this looks good." He gently eased her down, into a hollow between a thick trunk, big bushes almost obscuring her. Five nodded, lips thinning, "Okay. Now this is important, Vanya. I’m going to lead them away from you, alright? You need to be absolutely quiet. And you can’t fall asleep, okay? No sleeping." 

Vanya squinted at him, the snow wet against her back and sides, "Where are you going? Will you be coming back?" 

Five didn’t answer, " _Hey_ , I said no sleeping. Tell me, right now, what did I say?" 

Vanya swallowed and her brain _hurt_ , "Quiet. No sleeping."

Five nodded, straightening from his crouch with an awkward wobble, "Yes. There we go. Good. Remember that, Vanya. This is important."

Vanya leaned back against the tree as Five pulled the brush around her, "Goodbye, Vanya. No sleeping, okay, sis?" Another pause, softer this time, "I love you, okay?" 

She blinked, the words barely registering, mind addled as she tried to remember what she’d wanted to say. It had been _important_. 

Five nodded, jaw working before he turned, and, looking around, moved away. She watched him go, brows furrowed, mouth still trying to form the words she wanted to say. She couldn’t remember what they were though. 

Her brows furrowed, lips moving. She didn’t know how long she sat, trying to remember before the sounds started. She froze, eyes wide as she heard footsteps, people cursing. 

_You need to be absolutely quiet._

Vanya pressed her lips together, eyes wide, holding her breath. She could hear more moving, more talking, and then a, "The little shit went this way!"

The footsteps moved away at a fast pace, faster than Five's limp. 

Vanya waited, breath held until the forest returned to normal, its silence sweet music to her ears. 

Another moment and then she finally remembered what she’d wanted to tell Five. She'd wanted to tell him... to tell him that he’d gotten blood on her. He needed to be more careful. In fact, her brows furrowed, hadn’t he been the one to push her away from the explosion? 

Her brows furrowed and she pushed past the pain pulsing in her ears. 

Hadn’t he... hadn’t he shielded her? They’d... they'd both been thrown against the tree, but he had, he had blinked in front of her right as it had hit... but he’d...

Vanya sucked in her breath, realization finally forcing its way past the concussion. 

_Goodbye, Vanya. I love you, okay?_

She choked, her hands fumbling for her shirt. 

The pale blue was splattered with red, soaked through and none of it hers. 

Five had gone off on his own. He had pulled the mercenaries away from her and then, he had gone off to die. 

The forest was eerily silent.


	2. Day 10: Trail of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Day 10 as Day 9, because I uhhh wrote them out of order XD

Vanya leaned against a tree, back rough against her back, trying to ignore the way the world swayed. She  _ had _ to keep going, if she didn’t... if she didn’t she might never see her brother again. 

She clung tight to that thought, forcing it past her pounding brain with gritted teeth and sharp metaphorical claws. She would not forget it, she would not,  _ she would not.  _

Vanya blinked spots out of her vision, almost whimpering at the pain it took to keep moving, the way her eyes strained and her head rebelled. She  _ had _ to keep following it. The trail. Her one and only hope. 

Her hope lay in the red painted snow underfoot, a crimson trail of footprints undoubtedly made by her brother's blood. It had started out as a droplet here and there and then a small handprint. A scuffle in the snow had yielded scarlet footprints. 

Her brother was bleeding out, alone and hunted.

His last act to lead them away from her. 

She couldn’t let that be his last act. 

She couldn’t let that happen. 

_ She couldn’t.  _

Not after so long fighting for his return, not after so long hoping and wishing and praying, thirteen and  _ begging _ the universe to give him back to her, only for him to come back seventeen years later. Seventeen years of waiting before he was finally returned to her, to them. She couldn’t let that miracle end. Not now, not  _ like this _ . What good were these powers if she couldn’t even  _ use _ them? 

But her head ached from the explosion and she knew if she used her powers something truly terrible might happen. 

But she couldn’t leave him. 

She couldn’t leave him, even if it killed her. 

She wouldn’t let it happen again. 

_ Never again.  _

Vanya stumbled on, the blood of her brother guiding her onwards.


	3. Day 9: Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is the prompt for October 16th so see u guys here then!

Vanya moved into a clearing, eyes widening as she saw her brother slumped against a tree, the trail of blood leading right to him. His breathing was shallow, eyes closed. Vanya started forward, "Five!” 

She winced, regretting her shout, freezing and hoping that the pain would lessen so that she could move- 

She opened her eyes, blinking the spots out of her eyes, only to see Five scrambling to his feet, leaning against the tree and pale with panic, "Vanya? What are you doing here? I _told_ you to stay there! Go away, Vanya, you shouldn’t even be walking!" 

He took a step forward, eyes wild, face slick with sweat as she answered, stumbling over her words, “I- I- you left- you _left_....” she fingered the hem of her shirt, finishing, "You left blood on my shirt." 

Five grimaced with desperation, "Yes, okay, I’m very sorry- now _leave_ , Vanya!"

Her lip wobbled. That’s what they always said. That’s what all her siblings had told her, over and over again, throughout her life. She’d thought Five was different. She'd thought he’d cared... 

Five cursed, stumbling forward, hands out, "Shit, Vanya, I didn’t mean it like that, you just need to leave. It’s not safe-“ 

A third voice interrupted her jumbled thoughts, "You’re fucking right it’s not safe, you little asshole. You may have got one of us back there, but we're still kicking. Though I can’t say the same for you." 

Five turned, snarling, as two men emerged from the treeline into the little clearing, across from the two of them. The two men brought up their guns, firing just as Five vanished. Vanya yelped and ducked back behind the nearest tree. 

One of the men cursed as she peeked behind it, the snow wet and cold and soaking through the soles of her shoes. 

Five reappeared behind them, kicking in the knee of one man, the other startling backwards with a shout. Five grabbed the man's head, snapping it neatly as he fell. He vanished as the last man fired where he'd just stood. 

Five popped back into existence, throwing himself at the gun and yanking it. The man snarled, spouting curses as Five yelled, desperate, "Vanya, run!"

Vanya moved forward, he needed her _help-!_

Five caught sight of her, distracted, "What the fuck did I just say, Vanya? _Run!_ ” 

The man wrenched the gun from Five's grip and Five’s fists glowed- but failed to obey him, sputtering out as the man pointed his gun at Vanya, "Don’t move! Don’t fucking move or I’ll shoot her, I swear I’ll shoot her-“ 

Five froze, eyes wide, blood coating his fingers as he staggered, tired and afraid, she could see now. 

The man reached out, grabbing Five's collar and pulling him close, pressing the gun to his head, "Good, now, nobody- nobody move."

The man's voice shook. 

Vanya swallowed, face pale, fear filling her. 

She couldn’t lose Five. Not again. 

Nevertheless, she didn’t move, still and steady, Five's brows furrowed as he too obeyed. They were tired and beaten and bloody. Her ears rang, her head spinning. 

They were alone and far away from help, lost in the woods. 

All she knew was that she couldn’t lose him. 

Not again.


	4. Day 16: Shoot the Hostage

Vanya straightened, Five hissing, "Vanya! Go! Just _go_."

She looked at them, at the man holding her brother captive, at the blood trailing down his leg, at the bruises forming on her brother's face. Five bucked, teeth gritted, "Vanya, please, just go." 

The gun pressed against Five's head and her brother snarled, glaring out of the corner of his eye at his captor who growled, "Leave, bitch. You’re not our target. Leave _now_ or he gets it." 

" _ Please _ , Vanya. Just do what he says." 

Her head pounded out a rhythm of pain against her temple. Vanya swayed, the trees wavering and shifting to the tune of their voices. None of them noticed the lack of wind. 

Vanya held up her hands, taking a shaky step forward, "Alright-“ 

The man started, pointing his gun at her, hand shaking, "Don’t do it! Don’t even fucking  _ think _ about trying anything! I’ll kill him!" 

That was all the opportunity Five needed. He slammed his head back into the man's nose, throwing him off towards the ground. The man pointed his gun at Five, "You little asshole!"

Five pulled on his powers, the blue sputtering weakly around his fists before, finally, after so long, failing him in his last critical moment. He stared down the barrel of the gun, the inevitability of his death before turning to run, towards Vanya, moving too slow, an apology in his eyes. 

The man fired. 

The world exploded. 

Vanya stood at the center of a wave of power, white and bright, brows furrowed with anger, teeth bared, blood spilling into the air, her hair crowning her like a halo, Five still in the motion of falling forward, the bullet pushing through the air, the man snarling. Vanya waved her hands, the report of a gun, the whisper of her brother's apology pushing back against the inevitable with the force of her power. The sound hurtled them backwards with a rumble of thunder. It was the sound of the breeze in the trees, the crunch of footsteps on snow, the cry of a desperate sister sending the man flying back with the sharp crack of a body hitting a tree, the bullet thudding into the body a second later, pushed backwards by the sheer force of her will. 

The tree swayed, snapping from the impact, before, with an almost aching groan, tipping over. 

Five fell to his knees, unaffected by the power, gaping at the sight. 

Vanya fell, the snow cold and wet, hair haloed around her. 

The forest was silent.


	5. Day 20: Field Medicine

The world blurred strangely as she pushed herself up, head pulsing. Five choked, coughing blood, "V- Vanya! Are you okay?" 

She blinked the spots out of her eyes, chest heaving. She pushed herself to her hands and knees, nearly falling as she caught sight of her brother wavering before her eyes. She began crawling forward, her wet hair sticking to her face, "I’m- I’m- fine- Five, what about you?" 

He waved a hand, falling backwards, "I’ll be- I’ll be fine." 

Vanya scrambled over, stumbling as she reached her brother, darkness encroaching on the edge of her vision. Five slapped a hand away, "Don’t- don’t move. Your head-“ 

Vanya shushed him, "I’m fine. I’m fine. You- your side-“ she found the source of the blood, pulling at his sweater, grimacing as it stuck to his skin. Five hissed as she revealed a piece of- of fucking  _ bark _ , jammed into his side. The explosion had splintered a tree among other things if she remembered correctly. 

Nausea filled her, not entirely due to the concussion, "We- we should take it out, right?" 

Five's nose wrinkled, "L- leave it in. It’ll stop the bleeding." 

Vanya glanced at the blood soaking his shirt and streaking down his calf, "Yeah. That’s worked out great so far." She fumbled, pulling at her shirt, fingers shaking as she unbuttoned it. The blue material was still stained and speckled red. She tore it into strips, shivering in the tank top underneath, the cold of the snow numbing her fingers. Her head drummed out a beat, pushing at the back of her eyes. 

Five lay there, glassy eyed, brows furrowed as he stared up at the gray sky. 

Vanya gripped the end of the splinter, "Alright, Five. I’m going to pull okay?”

Five glanced at her, "Don’t warn me when. Just go." 

Vanya swallowed and nodded, and then thought better of nodding as the movement nearly shattered her vision into fractals of pain. She wanted a moment, counting silently before pulling. Five didn't make a noise, and, thinking he’d blacked out, she looked up. He was extremely pale, but awake, teeth gritted. 

His voice was hoarse when he spoke, noticing her gaze, "We need- we need to bind it." 

Vanya let the wood drop, pulling at her makeshift bandages and winding them as tightly as she could around the wound. Five sighed morosely, struggling to sit up, a hand pressed to the reddening cloth, "If only we had a fire. Then we could cauterize it and be on our way." 

Vanya looked at him again, voice breaking, " _ Five _ ..." 

He frowned, "Vanya-?” 

Her vision blurred, but not because of the concussion. She wiped at her cheeks, unsurprised to find tears there, "Five... please- don’t do that to me again. Please. I don’t know... I don’t know what I’d do if you died." 

Five blinked with surprise. Vanya looked up at him, tears trailing down her cheeks, voice breaking, "I can’t lose you again." 

"Vanya, I...” 

She shook her head, pressing a hand to her forehead with a hiss. She reached out blindly, finding his hand and pulling him in. He shuffled forwards, leaning against her as she pulled her brother close, "Just, promise me, okay Five?" 

She could feel his breath warm against her neck, the shivers setting in. Her makeshift bandages wouldn’t hold for long. Her head  _ hurt _ . They needed to get a move on. 

But for now, just for a minute... 

Five sighed, "I promise, Vanya." 

She closed her eyes, ignoring the bodies and the blood and the ache in her head, instead focusing on her brother, "That’s all I ask."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
